Break the Code
by oynixfalls
Summary: Max, FBI agent, the youngest is ordered to go undercover as a teenager at William McKinley High School. Joins Glee club and has to find the male student who father she is trying to catch. Puck/OC paring.


"As of this Monday you will be a transfew student at William McKinley High School. That is an order, Agent."

What a way to kick off the week. Well the middle of the week. It was an okay Wednesday morning but now as I sat at my desk going over paperwork for the cases I had closed last week my boss decided that I would be the one to take on a new case. One that was in another state, one that required me a 24 year old FBI Agent to act as a 17 year old high school student.

"But Sir, What makes you think I can do this now?" I tried all I could to get out of this.

"Because you are the youngest onn the force, and althought you are almost 25 you still look as if you are 16. "

"I hated high school when I was in high school. What makes you thing I will enjoy it now!" I was angry, I did not want to do this. I did not want to relive what I had went through before. Humiluation, sadness, you name it.

"What about transfew papers? My name has been in the local paper a few times, its possible that someone up there will see it." This was a case that would not work, at all.

"We have taken care of the papers for you. Also you name will be changes slightly to cover your tracks. You will pose as a student who lives with her aunt. The both of you just moved to the city from here in Kentucky. Agent Hart will play your aunt. We have found a house that the both of you will occupy until the case is closed, no matter how long it will take."

"I cannot believe this." Lowering my head to my desk I began the banging process, bang, pause. Bang, pause. Bang pause.

"Enough Max."

"I cannot believe this."

"You both will leave Friday morning, arrive at your new home in Lima, Ohio around 10am and proced to live the life of an Aunt who took custody of her teenage daughter when she was 14 when her parents were killed in an auto mobile accident. You are required to make a few friends and join a club called "Glee Club."

"Okay I have to stop you. LIMA, sounds like LOOSER and GLEE CLUB! Are you freakin kidding me?"

"No I am not kidding you. And as I said before you can pass for a 17 year old teenager. Hence your tone. Glee Club we believe has a member whos parent we are looking for. So you need to become friends with all of them. Or just the males. We know the person we are looking for has a son."

"What about my gun? Will I be able to carry it with me?"

"Now what do you think? A gun in a public school? You can have a very small one to put into your shoes if you feel the need. Small as in only one bullet."

Holding me head in my hands, I groaned I really need a beer right about now. With a bottle of whisky.

"Go home and pack up you essentials. Also, tomorrow you will not have to come into work, but go out and find some teenageesc items to decorate your room with. The company will cover the cost."

"So in 5 days, I have to become a teenager again. Well one good thing about this, I can show my piercings again."

"Oh, yes we all know about your facial jewelry. Now go home and tomorrow I suggest you meet up with Agent Hart to discuss when you are leaving. Your vehicle will be dropped off tomorrow afternoon. You both will have our own."

Oh this sounded like a bad idea. But its my job. I am an FBI agent, I am newly turned 24 year old. I graduated high school at 16 because it was hell for me. I graduated high school in 2004. Now I had to go back, and make friends. More then the two I had the first time.

So here I was, Special Agent Maxine Rainey. The agent who look like a teenager, covered I tattoos, non visible on her neck or arms except the two eyes on her inner wrist. Vibrant red hear, piercing emerald eyes. Ivory skin. Lip ring, septum ring, eye brow ring. A back tattoo with fairy wings surrounding triquartias, and a purple flaming heart. A sillouette of Marilyn Monroe on her lower left leg for her grandfather. Her upper right theigh was a detail drawing tattoo that she had drew of a high class zombie she named 'Ava'. Her upper left theigh held lyrics to a song that was dear to her heart.

How she was going to hide it all, was beyond her. Not many high school teenagers had this many tattoos. Piercings sure, but what was she going to do?


End file.
